


Moving Day- What? (Inspired by a scene from owlpockets' Déjà Vu)

by ImaginAries



Category: Avengers, Black Widow - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, fic inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginAries/pseuds/ImaginAries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has invited the other Avengers to move into Stark Tower. Clint is helping Natasha move and has found something...interesting.<br/>Read the fic by owlpockets for the full story!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day- What? (Inspired by a scene from owlpockets' Déjà Vu)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlpockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Déjà vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493422) by [owlpockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets). 



Tony Stark has invited the other Avengers to move into Stark Tower. Clint is helping Natasha move and has found something...interesting.  
Read the fic by owlpockets for the full story!!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=3499m3o)


End file.
